


Lace

by KateKoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Azumane Asahi, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Genderplay, Hands-free Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Skype Sex, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Voice Kink, and by boys I mean Asahi, boys in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKoot/pseuds/KateKoot
Summary: Asahi likes his boyfriend's voice.A short little PWP because you will never convince me that Asahi doesn't have a praise kink ;) Also, wasn't sure how to tag, but there's some implications of gender fuckery in there and y'know what? They just roll with it. What good beans.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Lace

Asahi got told at times that he had a good voice, nice and deep, that people like listen to him talk. Asahi, however, much preferred Noya's voice. It wasn't deep, or smooth, or any of the other things he was supposed to like--in fact, it was kind of nasally and could get piercing if Noya got excited. But Asahi loved it.

Or maybe it was more about what Noya said.

"That's it, baby, fucking gorgeous," Yuu murmured huskily, tugging at his cock on the other side of the screen. Asahi whimpered--he _wanted_ that cock, and it wasn't here. "You look so good, 'Sahi. Can't believe you're so good to me. Lace is perfect on you."

Asahi bit his lip, shivering at the tone Yuu used. He...did look pretty good, didn't he? When he'd looked himself in the mirror he'd thought he'd looked monstrous, all body hair and bulging muscle crammed into delicate, light pink lace, but with Noya whispering sweet nothings across the ocean at him Asahi found it difficult to keep up that train of thought. With Yuu's eyes on him,he felt beautiful.

"Turn around again, baby boy, let me see the way those panties cling to your ass. Ohh fuck, Asahi. Gorgeous, baby, you are so stunning. I can't believe I get to see this. "

"You like it?" Asahi asked, smiling shyly over his shoulder. It had taken some doing, getting a camera set up that could capture his whole body, but the look on Yuu's face it was _so_ worth it.

"Like it?" Yuu said incredulously. "Baby, I _love_ you. You're so pretty. You always look so good, with your fancy fashion sense and your nice clothes and the way you take care of yourself-- _hmm._ And in this? Knowing that you went out and got it just for me, just so I can look at you? God, 'sahi, haven't been this hard since last time I could touch you." Asahi shivered at the memory.

"One more week," he said. "Then Egypt." Yuu groaned.

"Pack those," Yuu begged. "You gotta pack those, baby, I can't wait to take them off of you."

"...I got a different set for the trip," Asahi admitted, thrilled and shy and _dirty_. Yuu's moan was gutted.

"Oh baby, you're perfect, holy _fuck_ ," Yuu said, sucking his lip into his mouth and scraping his teeth along it as Asahi slowly turned back around. "You haven't even touched yourself and you're hard, leaking into those pretty panties..." Asahi shivered. Yuu was right, and it should feel more ridiculous but peeking down his body he actually felt... "Hot," Yuu murmured, thrusting up into his own hand. "God, just _look at you._ The way your cock is pressing up into the lace, that pretty bulge--do you like being pretty, baby? You wanna be my pretty boy?" Asahi's cock jumped.

"Y-yeah," he said breathlessly. "Yes, Yuu." Yuu's breath stuttered.

"Ohh, 'Sahi," he said, awe and wonder dripping from his voice. "You're an angel. My pretty, precious boy. Put a finger under those garters and pull on em for me, okay? Pull em back from your skin, further--perfect, now let em go, let em snap--" Asahi let out a startled whine at the sting. Oh, he loved it.

"Your thighs are so pretty, baby, so thick and strong but they mark up so nice. When I suck bruises into them, when I smack them--even now you've got a pretty pink mark showing up where the garter hit you. Is it hot right there? Is it burning?" Asahi swallowed thickly, running his fingertips over the mark.

"Yes," he said softly, shaking in anticipation. "Feels good, Yuu."

"Does it?" Yuu purred, eyes darkening. "Do it again, baby. Other side." Asahi gasped, legs quaking at the loud snap that echoed through the room. "So good, sweetheart. Aren't you just--so _good_ for me, my pretty boy?" Asahi whined in his throat.

"Wanna be," he gasped, snapping the garter against his tender skin again without being told. The world was starting to narrow down to this, to Yuu's voice and Yuu's face and Yuu's very _presence,_ so large and real even from across the world. "I wanna be good for you." Yuu's groan felt like a reward and Asahi bathed in it.

"Ohhhh baby," Yuu huffed. "You're so good, so good for me. Just for me." Asahi nodded frantically.

"Uh-huh, just you," he agreed immediately. "Yuu..."

"I know, 'Sahi. You want me there right now, don't you? Want me to do more than just watch you? I want it too, baby, and it's gonna happen soon, but right now you're gonna give me a show, right?"

"Y-yes," Asahi swore, "yes."

" _Good_ boy," Yuu praised, settling something in Asahi. God, like this he felt--perfect. Like everything Yuu deserved, everything Yuu wanted, everything Asahi wanted to be. That warm-honey feeling ran down his spine and Asahi was able to bask in it. No worries. No fears. Just Yuu. "Oh, did that put you under?" Yuu chuckled. Asahi nodded.

"A bit," he said. They both knew he couldn't go deep unless Yuu's hands were on his body, but this shallow float was everything Asahi needed right now. It had been so long since he'd felt it, felt so right in the head. Yuu hummed happily. "Good, sweet, pretty boy," Yuu said. "You make me so happy, Asahi. So happy." Asahi smiled. "Play with your nipples, baby. Through the lace, honey, that's it. Oh, so pretty. Aw, your cock twitches whenever I say that. That you're pretty." Asahi whined.

"Mm, baby," Yuu said, grunting as his hand sped up. Asahi was transfixed on Yuu's red cockhead, peeking in and out of the foreskin rhythmically. It was wet. "How does the lace feel on your nipple, hm? Is it rough, scraping against you? Against your pretty pebbled little tit." Asahi whined, hips thrusting into nothing.

"S-soft," he said. "It's...it's good lace, soft and smo-ooth." Yuu grinned slowly, looked at once both pleased and predatory.

"You would know good lace from bad," he cooed, sounding proud. Like Asahi's passion for his work was something extraordinary, something to be prized. Like _Asahi_ was a prize. "I'm glad. You deserve the nicest--hahh--prettiest panties, and stockings, and ga-arters...God, baby boy, even that bra is stunning on you. I wanna suck your chest through it, get it all wet with my spit." Asahi moaned, tinny and high. "And the way the lace frames your cock, arching up over your hip--the head's peeking out you're so hard, fuck baby, so pretty. Grab your sac through the lace, go on, feel good 'Sahi."

Asahi groaned, letting one of his hands drop from his chest to cup his heavy balls. His knees felt like jello, the touch electric. He tilted his head back, feeling his hair fall down his back. Yuu always loved it when he left his hair down.

"How does it feel, 'Sahi?" Yuu grunted, eyes half-lidded. He was breathing so heavy, and Asahi _wanted_ it. Wanted Yuu's orgasm. He needed that feeling, that knowledge that he was enough, his body was enough, to bring Yuu to that euphoria.

"Good," Asahi groaned, cupping one of his pecs fully now. Like it really was a tit. And he--he liked that idea. Liked the thought of being Yuu's girl. "The--the panties are pulling over my ass as I move my hand, feels so good, so nice, I feel so sexy for you."

"You are," Yuu growled. "You're so sexy for me. God, I'm so lucky, baby."

Asahi huffed out a little whining sob, his cock throbbing in its lacy prison. "Fuck, Asahi, god--pull the panties into your crack, rub that pretty lace onto your hole for me--"

"Ah!" Asahi yelped, taking his hand from his balls to pull the panties up in the back. God, since when was a wedgie sexy? But it was, feeling it part his cheeks and scrape over his hole, pulling even tighter in the front. "God, _yes,_ Yuu, please!" Yuu grunted.

"Feels good, huh? Just imagine what it would feel like after I fuck you, after you're all red and puffy and used, maybe open, maybe--maybe _dripping,_ and then I pull those panties back up onto you so they rub on you all day long--" Asahi moaned, palming his chest. Yuu noticed. "Do you like feeling up your tit, baby?" he said. Asahi groaned. "I like it too. I love your pretty tits, how well they fill up my hands, how you shudder when I roll your nipples around. Do you know why you like it, baby?"

"I--ah--I feel like a girl," Asahi admitted, feeling heavy and hot and pinned and free, perfect under Yuu's piercing stare. It felt taboo to say it, and it felt so _right._

"Yeah?" Yuu asked, licking his lips and watching Asahi like a hawk. Assessing, deciding. "You like it, Asahi? You like being my good girl?"

Asahi was stunned by it. It hit so fast, so out of nowhere, that he couldn't even react until it was over. His orgasm flashed through him, up him and into him and it _wrecked_ him. And then he fell to his knees, hand still cupping his chest and belatedly moaning into the carpet.

"Oh, oh," he panted, rocked by the electric aftershocks, whole body twitching. The feeling of the rug on his forehead grounded him as his hearing slowly cleared. He whined, still unbelieving. The ringing in his ears stopped just in time to hear Yuu's finishing growl. Slowly, he raised his wobbling head to look blearily at the screen. Oh, Yuu looked so perfect in the throes of his orgasm. He always did, even over thousands of miles and grainy reception, flushed down his chest with his head thrown back--

"Fuuuuuck," Yuu groaned, milking the last of it out of himself.

After a moment of panting, Yuu looked up. "You okay, Asahi?" he asked, clearly still pulling himself back into the real world. "Baby? Talk to me." Asahi sighed.

"'M good," he said, feeling fuzzy and nice. "I'm so good, Yuu."

"God, baby, you came untouched," Yuu said, amazed. Asahi smiled to himself.

"I was touching myself," he said.

"Not your cock," Yuu snorted fondly. "You didn't touch your cock even once, but I still made you feel so good. Oh fuck, Asahi, I don't think I'm ever gonna get over it."

"Wow," Asahi chuckled slowly. "Wow, you're--you're right."

"You've never done that before," Yuu said. "Asahi--look up at me, baby. There you are, gorgeous. You with me?"

Asahi smiled sleepily. "I'm here, Yuu," he said. Yuu grinned at him, so full of pride.

"That's my baby. What's your number?"

"Mm...four," Asahi decided, using their come-down scale. Yuu had instituted it early on, when they realized how easily Asahi slipped into sub-space, and it had proven to be an absolute necessity since Yuu started travelling. It made it so much easier for Yuu to guide him down.

"Take a minute before you move, 'Sahi," Yuu cooed sweetly. "But when you can, get your peanut butter, okay?"

"I have it ready," Asahi hummed, feeling utterly boneless and sated. "I was...hoping my surprise would go well." He flushed.

"Well, it very much did," Yuu grinned. "You're absolutely gorgeous, you knock my socks off, like, all the time. I can't believe you did this for me." Asahi barely kept himself from hiding his happy, shy face--he knew Yuu liked to see it.

"You do so much for me," was all he could say. Yuu's eyelids lowered in that telltale way that said his inner dom was deeply satisfied. Asahi felt like he was glowing.

"One week, baby," Yuu sighed. "One week."

Asahi couldn't wait.


End file.
